Loki's Real Mother
by Rainbow820
Summary: A sweet one shot about Loki finding a home with his birth family.


_This is going to be a one shot of what would happen if Loki met his real mother. Odin hate ensured, you have been warned._

* * *

Loki stands in chains and muzzle before the Allfather,Thor,and Frigga. Loki killed a guard who was harassing him and was being punished despite Frigga and Thor's protests.

" Father please, Loki has done nothing wrong he protected himself " Thor pleads once again.

" No Thor he killed someone that is wrong " Odin says

" If this is your new justification than punish the entire planet I can promise a noble has killed a civilian for insulting them. Speaking of civilians when you declared anyone flying Loki's colors and act of treason, all of the merchants had to remove their banners so now they are barren and closed down I had nobles complaining to me all morning " Frigga snaps.

" Why were they flying his colors he is a liar and cheat?" Odin inquires.

" Is that all you see in him he is our son and like it or not I still love him " Frigga shouts at him.

" Your wrong he isn't our son and we should send him back where he came from " Odin says angrily. Thor shouts and twirls Mjolnir and Frigga lets out a cry of pain. Loki struggles against his chains the screaming audible behind the muzzle.

" Husband you wouldn't " Frigga says through sobs.

" Oh yes I would, this will teach him his place " Odin says loudly.

" His place is prince father why can't you accept that " Thor shouts clouds gathering in the sky.

" SILENCE MY DECISION IS FINAL YOU WILL LEARN TO LIVE WITH IT "Odin shouts at them. The guards come and grab Loki who manages to kick one away. He is taken by three guards his pained screams fill the halls of Asgard even through the muzzle. The warriors three lower their heads. Even if Loki wasn't their friend no one should be forced to that wretched place. Loki is placed at the bi-frost and Heimdall sadly looks at the prince.

Odin walks forward with Frigga hanging off him " Husband please you are over reacting Loki was simply protecting himself sending him away will do nothing but allow him to build his anger " Frigga cries.

" No trust me this will help " Odin says walking to Loki.

" Loki Laufeyson you are to be stripped of all magic " Odin says.

" Husband that is his life source you will be half killing him if you do that " Frigga says winking at Loki. Loki twists and gets out the guards grips to save his magic he jumps into the portal.

* * *

Jotunheimr:

He feels the stinging cold wrap around him. He lands ungracefully on the ground and the cold seems to welcome him. Loki stands to see frost giants around him.

" Loki Odinson what are you doing here ?" The tallest one questions.

" I was banished here " Loki says grimly.

" The queen will want to see him " A shorter one dressed in black robes says.

" Who are you clearly a runt?" Loki questions.

" Don't you know all runts are said to be better at magic and are preserved from training in brutal combat or is the Agradian view different?" She questions.

" No I didn't, I was from here I was placed in the chapel abandoned " Loki says angrily.

" I think the queen may shed some light on that Loki, I am Zelda goddess of time " She says to him. Her white hair framing her blue face and scarlet red eyes looking him over.

" Loki god of lies but you already knew that " Loki says with a smirk. He is ushered forward and Zelda moves her arm. Everyone is now in front of Queen Fábuati. In two smaller thrones are her sons Helblindi and Býleistr.

" Your majesties Prince Loki of Asgard was banished here and if my records prove correct " Zelda starts.

" He is my eldest son " Fábuati says standing.

" A brother you never told us of this " Helblindi shouts angrily.

" Quiet my boy " the queen says softly.

" I am your son Odin told me so " Loki says to them.

" Lies from the god of them no less " Býleistr claims.

" No Odin may have told him that and who is to question the All-Father's word?"Fábuati says with a smile. Her court laughs and Loki does as well. They don't seem so barbaric to him.

" Leave us my trusted warriors " Fábuati says and they all file out of the hall leaving the queen and her three boys.

" Come Loki " Fábuati says extending her hand. Loki walks forward and takes it. His skin turns blue and his green eyes are replaced by red at the touch.

" King Loki it suits you " Fábuati tells him.

" Mother please like he has any right to it " Helblindi says.

" He was kidnapped we couldn't save him no matter what your father or I wanted to do " Fábuati says regret in her voice.

" I thought I was left to die " Loki says.

" No all magic is protected here it was a battle you were hidden in our palace for safe keeping when you were stolen from us I tried to stop your father but his guards protected him as he stole you away from me. I killed them all but Odin was gone at that point " Fábuati explains.

" That gives him no right to the throne as second born and more experienced I should get it " Helblindi argues.

" He was a prince and is no doubt ready to be king and should have it first " Býleistr says already accepting Loki.

" Good I'm done with the throne it is time for our king to take charge " Fábuati says standing. She raises her hand and beside Helblindi chair another one arises for her. Loki is given a crown and an ice scepter appears in his hands. Býleistr presents him with the Casket Of Ancient Winter that was stolen back.

Fábuati gives him and hug " I am so pleased to have my three boys with me " She says. Fábuati knows she can't make up for lost time with her son but she will enjoy his presence now.

" I guess I'm finally home, Mother " Loki says now at peace. He doesn't feel murderous, sad, or out done. He feels like an equal amongst his brothers and mother. He will always remember Thor,Frigga,and Odin before everything went south but this was is future now.

" That you are brother " Helblindi and Býleistr say at the same time they hands on his shoulders. Loki sits on his throne his brothers and mother joining him as the court is called back in. Zelda smiles as the announcement is made and the older giants are happy to have the lost prince home. When everyone is sent away even the former queen and the princes, Loki calls Zelda forward and kisses her with no restraint. Loki was finally at home and winning for once.

* * *

Asgard:

Frigga sent the image away watching her son kiss a monster that he was now the king of. Odin was angry Loki had been made king just like that. Jealousy tore through Frigga. She thinks, I was his mother not Fábuati and wants her son back in her arms. Frigga after talking to Thor has calmed down Loki is home like he said. Frigga knew he wouldn't forget them all she wanted was his happiness.

* * *

 _The End. I wanted something nice to happen to Loki. It is always so sad him never having family to lean on and now he does._


End file.
